Seu Anjo
by Alexia Stark
Summary: Isabella tinha uma missão, mas podemos mesmo ter controle sobre as coisas da alma? O destino une e separa pessoas, mas mesmo ele sendo tão forte, é incapaz de fazer com que esqueçamos pessoas que por algum momento nos fizeram felizes...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Autora:**

_Ei pessoal!  
Mais um dos meus bbs, e esse aqui é um dos meus xodós!  
se apaixonem por esse Romance proibido e único._

**_Autora: _**_Alexia _KAZ2Y5 (Aléxia Ferreira)**_  
Shipper: _**_Bella e Edward (Beward)  
**Gênero: **Romance, Fantasia, Drama  
**Classificação: **+18 (C__ontem trechos com sexo explícito e Linguagem Inapropriada)__  
_

_**OBS:** Os personagens não são meus e sim da Tia Steph ( etc, etc, etc... ) , entretanto, o enredo é TOTALMENTE de minha autoria e não aceito PLÁGIOS (Crime pelo Código penal Brasileiro,artigo 184) _

* * *

**Sinopse**

FANFIC BEWARD

"Há várias maneiras de alcançar o céu, mas eu só consegui tê-lo quando estava nos seus braços"

"Eu prefiro ter o beijado uma vez, ter o abraçado uma vez, ter o tocado uma vez do que passar a eternidade sem isso."

Isabella tinha uma missão, mas podemos mesmo ter controle sobre as coisas da alma? O destino une e separa pessoas, mas mesmo ele sendo tão forte, é incapaz de fazer com que esqueçamos pessoas que por algum momento nos fizeram felizes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Autora:  
Música do capitulo: **www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto**)com**(barra)**watch?v=g_5R7b5MBJE  
(Vale a pena ouvir ;) )

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Pov. Bella**

Era um dia comum como qualquer outro pra mim desde que "isso" começou. Na verdade eu nem sabia realmente como _isso_ tinha começado. Dizem que os planos dos céus são diferentes dos nossos. Não que alguma vez que eu me lembre eu tenha feito escolhas.

Na verdade, meu tempo como humana havia sido quase nulo, o que não me restou muitas alternativas.

Eu estava no quarto mês dentro da aconchegante barriga da minha mãe, Renée, quando ela resolveu "interromper a minha vida" porque não queria que uma criança prejudicasse seu corpo bonito e esbelto. Ela era uma modelo famosa. Meu pai havia sido um caso de uma única noite, um descuido. Ainda lá dentro, eu sentia suas dores, seus temores. Queria dizer a ela que estaria ao seu lado, que a apoiaria, que nunca a deixaria, que seria sua companheira enquanto me quisesse. Obviamente eu daria um pouco de trabalho, mas nada com o qual ela não pudesse suportar. Tentaria a fazer sorrir sempre. Transformar suas lágrimas de desespero em lágrimas de felicidade e orgulho. Mas Renée preferiu seguir outros caminhos.

A dor era algo excruciante. Lembro-me de tentar pedir para pararem, de pedir para não me afastarem da minha mãe... Mas já era tarde demais.

Quando acordei eu estava num lugar muito tranquilo, um lugar de paz e luz.

Era o paraíso.

Porem a dor da rejeição ainda era latente em mim. Acreditar que a mulher que me tinha em seu ventre só se importava consigo mesma me fez, por um momento, sentir um grande vazio.

Mas isso durou pouco.

Hoje, eu era um anjo da guarda.

Anjos da guarda são em sua maioria seres que Deus envia no nosso nascimento para nos proteger durante toda a nossa vida, ou seja, eu estava destinada a cuidar de alguém até que este viesse também ao paraíso.

E foi com alegria que o vi florescer dentro da barriga de sua mãe. Ele se formava aos poucos e já era muito amado pelos pais, um casal que tinha acabado de se casar e, apesar de não ter planos para terem filhos tão cedo, estavam felizes com a sua chegada. Quando a barriga proeminente de Esme, sua mãe começou a aparecer, começamos a nos comunicar.

_\- Olá amorzinho!- eu o cumprimentei envergonhada_

_\- Olá!- ele me respondeu com sua voz tranquila_

_\- Sou sua anjinha da guarda! Como você se sente ai dentro?_

_\- Feliz. Eu me sinto quentinho e amo a mamãe. Quando eu posso vê-la? Eu vou ver o papai também?_

_Lembro-me de ter sorrindo com sua alegria e me lembrei também da sensação de aconchego que era estar dentro de uma mãe._

_\- Logo você os verá e tenho certeza de que eles ficaram muito felizes em te ver!_

Esme era uma mulher dedicada e amorosa, que se tratava muito bem e eu sempre conversava com seu pequenino. O casal não tinham preferencia de sexo, porem foi com grande entusiasmo que a noticia de que eles teriam um menino chegou.

Carlisle, o pai, queria fazer uma homenagem ao seu próprio pai, um grande homem que tinha falecido precocemente depois de ser descoberto numa fase avançada de câncer, colocando o nome de seu filho de Edward.

E foi no dia 20 de Junho de 1989 que ele veio ao mundo. Forte, saudável e gritando.

Lembro-me de ter sorrido para ele quando abriu seus olhinhos de um tom de verde encantador.

_\- Você é lindo!- murmurei e suavemente toquei seus cabelos loiro-acobreados._

_\- Você é mais!- ele disse me olhando._

E desde então meu amor por ele vinha crescendo a cada segundo. Quando Edward deu seus primeiros passinhos, eu estava ao seu lado, rindo com Esme e Carlisle. Quando ele disse sua primeira palavra, eu estava lhe incentivando, repetindo-a perto de seu ouvido até ele gravar o que realmente tinha que dizer. E todas as noite, eu o vigiava, cantando para ele uma canção calma e acolhedora, na qual o fazia dormir por horas.

Edward era minha prioridade. Edward era minha missão.

Mas foi com pesar que fui desaparecendo, por assim dizer. Edward me via toda hora, porem conforme foi crescendo, tive que me afastar. Eu nunca iria sair de seu lado, sempre estaria ali, porém, não poderia mais conversar com ele. Eu deveria deixa-lo tomar suas próprias escolhas. Ter livre arbítrio.

Numa noite, aos seus quase cinco aninhos, Edward me olhou com suas grandes orbes verdes meio tristes.

_\- Você vai me deixar!- não era uma pergunta_

_\- Não Edward. Nunca o deixaria!_

_\- Então porque não te vejo mais como antes? Não me ama mais?_

_\- Edward, amor, eu sempre irei te amar!- passei a mão pelos cabelos cobres que tanto amava e lhe sorri- Porem você tem que crescer. Sempre quando precisar da minha ajuda, estarei aqui._

_\- Você promete?_

_\- Pra sempre. - eu o encarei firmemente e o meu "coração" pulsou de forma violenta. A dor dele se misturava com a minha e talvez dentro de meus olhos ele pudesse ver que eu também sentia medo por essa "perca", mas que sempre estaríamos unidos._

Edward era uma criança espetacular.

Aos seis anos, Carlisle resolveu ensinar ao pequenino algumas aulas de piano. Edward se encantava facilmente pelas teclas e logo aquilo se tornou algo primordial em sua vida. Sempre o assistia, sorrindo de seu jeito meigo. Edward era diferente.

Aos sete anos ele entrou na escolinha. A principio, estava meio deslocado, mas isso foi facilmente acabado quando um Emmett McCarty, seu mais novo melhor amigo se juntou a ele. O que ele não sabia é que aquela amizade duraria a vida toda.

Aos doze anos Edward era calmo e ponderado em casa. Mas foi com tristeza que vi Mike Newton se aproximar do meu pequeno, tentando o corromper com brincadeiras estupidas e maldosas. Tentei apelar para o bom senso de Edward. Em sua consciência, eu lhe dizia para se afastar e para afastar Emmett também daquilo. Aquela amizade só faria mal para ambos. Clarice, anja da guarda de Emmett também me ajudou muito.

Aos quinze anos, Edward era um rapaz espirituoso e alegre. Sua beleza jovial já atraia algumas meninas e aquilo de certa forma me deixava triste e incomodada. Eu sabia da sua beleza quase angelical e também tinha consciência de que Edward de alguma forma queria também experimentar ter alguma namoradinha. E foi nesta época que ele deu seu primeiro beijo em Lauren Mallory.

Lauren era uma menina popular que sempre quis ter Edward. Por mais que seu rosto mostrasse algo angélico e bonito, Lauren tinha pensamentos confusos e às vezes até mesquinhos. Eu a queria longe de Edward.

Usei quase toda a minha influencia, por assim dizer, em Edward para ele se afastar dela. Não queria Lauren e não a aceitaria. Meu Edward era bom demais pra ela. Lauren insistia, se aproximava, ficava ao seu lado tentando convence-lo. Edward às vezes me ouvia, e afastava Lauren. Esme também não gostava dela. E eu muito menos.

E foi então que os problemas surgiram.

Aos dezoito anos Edward, como todo o adolescente, teve sua fase rebelde. Queria experimentar novas coisas. Fazer novas coisas. Esme começava a ficar preocupada com as saídas do filho e eu mais ainda. Eu o seguia para todo lado.

As amizades também haviam mudado. Edward tinha se afastado de Emmett o julgando como alguém "que não era descolado". Edward era agora um cara popular e pegador. Tinha perdido sua virgindade com uma líder de torcida e ambos só tinham feito aquilo por status.

Naquele momento eu não reconhecia meu Edward.

Com desespero, chorei a noite toda aos pés da cruz de uma igreja qualquer pedindo a Deus para trazê-lo de volta ao que era antes.

E foi nesta noite que o vi, no canto do quarto, sentado em sua cama, com um papelote na mão, o olhando fixamente. Eu sabia o que era aquilo... Drogas.

_\- Edward, não, você tem que lutar!_

_Edward vagou seu olhar no nada e eu continuei_

_\- Você é melhor que isso. Por favor, pense nos seus pais..._

_\- Eu tenho que fazer isso- ele murmurou para "o nada" e eu o respondi, ou seja, sua consciência._

_\- Não, você não tem. Isso não é você. Olha como tem deixado Esme aflita. Olhe como Carlisle está preocupado. Você parou de tocar piano, sua paixão, parou de desenhar, seu hobbie favorito, parou de falar com Esme, nega a amizade de Emmett, seu amigo desde pequeno e agora perdeu sua virgindade com uma menina que nem ama. _

_Edward me escutava ainda com os olhos vagos e eu chorava, ao seu lado na cama._

_\- Não perca sua vida com isso. Por favor- meu coração estava apertado, minha dor podia ser comparada facilmente como um sangramento profundo._

_Edward começou a chorar e naquele momento eu me perguntei se ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu. Aquela dor que dilacerava._

_\- NÃO POSSO! NÃO POSSO!- Murmurava e logo o vi descendo as escadas, encaminhando para fora._

_Ao lado da sua casa, havia uma pequena mata e foi lá que Edward jogou seu pacote, entrando em casa novamente. Transtornado ele sentou em seu piano._

_\- Meu Deus, me ajude. Eu não devo!- Ele passava a mão por seus cabelos cobres e seu rosto ainda era banhado por lágrimas de arrependimento._

_\- Edward, eu estou aqui. Sempre vou estar. Não sofra. - tentei pegar seu rosto em minhas mãos para toca-lo, e algo que nunca imaginei aconteceu. _

_A pele de Edward se arrepiou com o meu toque. Estremecendo, ele me encarou, como se pudesse me enxergar realmente. Naquele momento eu acreditei que ele me via, mas eu sabia que não._

_Então seu olhar se prendeu no nada, que era meus olhos e então ele se virou, até o piano _

_**(link da musica no começo do capítulo!)**_

_Eu conhecia aquela melodia. Era a musica de ninar que eu cantarolava para ele._

_Edward estava se lembrando._

_Edward estava se lembrando de mim. Voltando pra mim._

_Com emoção e ainda com lágrimas nos olhos eu sentei ao seu lado no piano e o ouvi maravilhada. Suas mãos percorriam o piano com destreza quase impressionante e naquele momento eu nunca o senti tão meu._

_Era naquele momento único e perfeito entre nós que eu via que a razão para eu realmente existir estava ali ao meu lado. Nada mais importava. Era ele e sempre seria._

Senti que o amava acima de tudo. Acima até mesmo do que se podia.

Meu Edward.

Meu lindo e meigo Edward.

Confesso que me assustei com meus pensamentos, mas nunca me senti tão plena. Só ao lado dele me sentia assim.

_\- Bella?_

_\- Pois não?- era um arcanjo. Ele me olhava temeroso._

_\- Eu sei o que se passa em seu coração. Sei do seu amor._

_\- Sabe?- murmurei e ele me olhou_

_\- Eu sinto muito..._

_\- Por quê? – eu lhe sorri- Esse é o sentimento mais bonito que eu já senti. Nunca me senti mais feliz._

_\- Bella, você não pode. Ele é um humano e é seu protegido..._

_\- Está querendo dizer que..._

_\- Foi um erro. – ele murmurou. - Eu lamento querida._

_\- Erro? Meu amor por Edward foi um erro, é isso que está querendo me dizer?_

_\- Teremos que o afastar de você._

_\- Por quê? NÃO! POR DEUS, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!_

_\- Você se deixou encantar. Você sabia qual era sua missão_

_\- Foi inevitável._

_\- Ele está destinado a outra pessoa e você sabe disso. É melhor te manter longe dele enquanto ainda este sentimento é novo em você._

_\- Não é um sentimento novo. Talvez tenha me dado conta agora, mas sempre o amei._

_\- Como seu protegido. - justificou_

_\- Não, você não entende. Edward é tudo. Tudo._

_\- Não posso deixa-la fazer isso._

_\- ENTÃO IRÁ ME MATAR ME MANTENDO AFASTADA DELE._

_\- Isabella, você sabe sua missão. Sabe o que tem que fazer. Faça o que se deve. Não fuja dos planos do altíssimo. _

Eu nunca tinha sentido dor maior. Nem quando minha mãe havia me matado eu havia chorado tanto. Havia sentido tanto _peso_.

Afastar-me? Como eu faria isso?

O tempo passava e eu não sabia como tirar Edward de mim. A cada dia que o olhava, mais o amava.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov. Edward**

Eu nunca tive sonhos tão belos como aqueles que tinha agora.

_Era sempre o mesmo lugar_

_Um lugar tranquilo, verde. Uma clareira. Havia as mais diversas flores em volta e eu me sentia maravilhado com toda aquela beleza. O ar era puro e abundante e eu a cada segundo me sentia mais conectado com tudo aquilo._

_Meu corpo parecia leve._

_Mas o que me estranhava era a sensação de calor que eu sentia me envolvendo. O cheiro inebriante de morango, frésias e estupidamente, sol. Eu estava deitado na relva daquele lugar tão incrível e eu sentia um corpo embolado ao meu. _

_Era uma mulher._

_Com adoração, cheirei seus cabelos de um tom engraçado de vermelho acastanhado e senti seu sorriso abaixo de mim._

_Ergui um pouco meu corpo e vi que ambos estávamos nus e abraçados como dois amantes._

_Meu coração se enchia de um sentimento tão forte que parecia que nada podia quebrar aquilo._

_O corpo dela parecia ter sido esculpido de tão perfeito, com curvas sinuosas e milimétricamente distribuídas para o meu bel prazer. Era tentadora de um jeito quase insano._

_Eu sentia meu desejo por ela e gemi desavergonhadamente quando ela me apertou mais de encontro ao seu corpo._

_\- Edward, pare com isso!- eu conhecia aquela voz. Era uma voz que me lembrava algo que eu não sabia, mas era incrivelmente familiar._

_\- O que posso fazer se meu corpo deseja tanto o seu?- murmurei embevecido e ela ainda com sua cabeça encostada em meu peito respondeu._

_\- O meu corpo também o deseja. Assim como o meu coração também._

_\- Você quer dizer MEU coração, não é? Afinal, você o roubou de mim._

_\- Ora, então este coração que pulsa em seu peito é o meu?- perguntou ela risonha e eu a envolvi mais forte em meus braços._

_\- Com certeza é, meu anjinho_

Quando acordei mais uma vez daquela cena confusa, encarei a minha volta.

E vinha tendo sonhos como esse a algumas semanas desde que larguei o que eu julgava ser "meus amigos". Foi só me afastando deles que pude realmente perceber o quão idiota eu estava sendo. Pedi desculpas infinitas aos meus pais e a Emmett, meu melhor amigo. Este ultimo, me aceitou de uma forma que me fez entender o que era realmente ter alguém na vida que estava ali, pela gente na hora da confusão. Um verdadeiro amigo.

Levantei-me da cama e passei uma agua pelo meu rosto, no banheiro que havia ali em meu quarto.

Eu estava excitado.

Tremendamente excitado por uma mulher que habitava somente os meus sonhos.

Dizem que a gente sempre sonha com algo que quer. Porem, aquela mulher ia muito mais além do que eu almejava. Duvidava que minha mente tão deturbada fosse capaz de criar algo tão perfeito como a imagem daquela deusa-mulher.

Quando estava "mais calmo" resolvi descer para ir a casa de Emmett. Eu precisava da opinião dele. Será que eu estava ficando louco?

\- Edward?- ele me olhou com o cenho franzido quando bati em sua porta- O que faz aqui tão cedo?

\- Eu preciso de ajuda, amigo.

\- Entre. - ele maneou a cabeça pra mim e eu entrei em sua casa.- e então?

\- Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- É complicado... - disse passando a mão nervosamente por meus cabelos e Emmett bufou, uma coisa bem natural dele.

\- Então descomplica. - ele então se jogou no sofá de sua casa que rangeu em protesto ao seu tamanho. Emmett tinha a mesma idade que eu, ou seja, quase dezenove, porem já tinha um corpo formado cheio de músculos, resultado das nossas idas a academia. Eu não tinha tanto "corpo" quanto ele. Aquele tamanho todo sempre faziam as pessoas impor a ele um respeito considerável.

\- Bem... Eu ando tendo alguns sonhos...

\- Sonhos eróticos?- ele falou com aquele sorriso maroto dele que somente Emmett McCarty tinha.

\- Deixa de ser imbecil e me escuta!- disse batendo em sua cabeça e o ouvi dizendo um "Ai Eddie" me fazendo revirar os olhos. - Eu tenho sonhado com uma mulher a dias, desde que voltamos a nos falar- Emmett continuou me olhando, encorajando- ela é... Simplesmente perfeita. Sei que é estupido isso, mas quando acordo, eu sinto falta dela. Sinto saudade. Mas é confuso sentir saudade de algo que nunca foi meu, certo?

Emmett se levantou um momento, rodeando o sofá, me analisando

\- Edward, não creio que isso seja... Saudável. Quer dizer, talvez seja alguém que você conheça, que viu na rua.

\- Não Emm, eu nunca a vi. Tenho certeza. Se tivesse a visto eu saberia.

\- Edward... - Emmett parecia nervoso também ao me ver daquele jeito. Confesso que eu soava realmente desesperado. - Façamos assim, vamos a alguns lugares novos... Vai que você encontra a sua musa...

\- Anja- eu o interrompi- Minha anjinha- disse sonhador, me lembrando de como a chamava carinhosamente em meus sonhos.

**\- x -**

**Pov. Bella**

Eu o observava de longe dentro do pub, tomando mais um copo de cerveja. Edward parecia entediado, diferente do amigo Emmett. Emmett era uma boa pessoa. Sua alma era caridosa, gentil, apesar do porte botar medo em alguns, Emmett era só um cara brincalhão por debaixo da "casca ameaçadora"

\- E então Eddie? Se divertindo?

Edward olhava em volta, mas nada o fazia manter focado. Ele parecia estar atrás de algo, porem eu não sabia.

Desde a visita do arcanjo, minha ligação com Edward tinha sido reduzida a apenas cuidados. Não podia mais ouvir seus pensamentos e isso me massacrava. Quando os ouvia, entendia seu ponto de vista. Agora eu me sinto perdida a cada vez que o olho.

\- Sinceramente?

\- Ah Edward!- Emmett bufou- Vamos lá, levanta dai. Sei que você tem se tornado o cara certinho depois das merdas que fez, mas isso não te faz menos adolescente. Vamos lá, man!

Edward respirou contido e se levantou. Ele e Emmett circulavam pelo lugar e algumas garotas os barravam. Emmett é claro, aproveitava e mostrava todo o seu charme. Já Edward apenas sorria educado.

As horas iam se passando, já era quase 02h00min quando os dois saíram da boate/pub

\- Emmett, se você quiser voltar...

\- Eddie, ta numa boa. Eu também não encontrei nada que me agradasse essa noite- sorriu com covinhas e Edward revirou os olhos

\- Emmett, você ficou com praticamente todas as garotas do pub. Sinto te dizer, mas acho melhor você chegar em casa e passar um enxaguante bocal, não, melhor, um desinfetante... Vai saber onde você colocou essa boca!- ambos riram andando em direção ao volvo de Edward.

**Pov. Edward**

Quase 15 dias se passaram e nada mudou.

Emmett queria de alguma forma me ajudar com a situação, mas nada, nada me fazia ser o mesmo.

Aquele corpo, os cabelos, o cheiro... Porque não via seu rosto? Seria tão angelical quanto penso?

Os sonhos não sumiam. Cada vez o sexo que fazíamos era mais intenso. Nos entregávamos de corpo e alma, sem culpas. Ainda consigo escutar os doces gemidos:

_\- Edward... Óh, céus..._

_\- Diz amor, diz que me ama- eu dizia entre seu pescoço, cheirando o primoroso ar dos seus cabelos perfumados_

_Seu corpo cavalgava no meu enquanto eu estava sentado naquela relva da nossa clareira. Nosso paraíso._

_\- EU TE AMO... AMO MUITO!- ela ofegava e eu a apertava mais a mim, circulando meus braços em sua cintura._

_\- Você é minha vida... - então o prazer me atingia e eu acordava._

Eu não aguentava mais. Eu iria enlouquecer sem ela.

Abri meu caderno de desenho, minha segunda paixão depois do piano, alias, terceira. A primeira com certeza era a mulher que eu desenhava. A mulher dos meus sonhos.

Havia vários desenhos.

A maioria era nosso. Os corpos colados se fundindo em um, o cabelo majestoso balançando no ar... Desenhos de seu corpo delgado, enfim. Diversos desenhos estavam espalhados agora pela minha cama, porem, nenhum deles me levaria até ela. Queria eu poder tocar seu corpo com aqueles desenhos, mas só de fazê-los, já a sentia mais próxima de mim, como se eu pudesse tê-la. O que era uma tolice é claro.

\- Edward?- minha mãe me chamou da porta e apressadamente eu guardei os desenhos- Filho, está tudo bem?

\- Claro!- sorri de canto e ela me analisou

\- Tem certeza querido? Você parece tão angustiado esses dias.

\- Impressão sua mãe. - desconversei

\- Edward, não esconda as coisas de mim.

\- Não estou escondendo... É só... - passei a mão por meus cabelos- É complicado. Você não entenderia

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- É loucura mãe. Apenas... Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar melhor.

\- Olhe amor, sei que às vezes, na vida, nos sentimos muitos confusos com nós mesmo, mais isso é só uma fase. Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem. As respostas que você procura chegaram. A vida é um fio longo e tortuoso, muitas vezes, esse fio é retorcido, e nos leva a confusão e ao arrependimento, mas devemos ser fortes. Sei que você é um garoto corajoso, e está se tornando um homem cada dia mais firme. Não desista, filho. Lute pelo o que quer. Lute por você e pela sua felicidade.

\- Obrigado Mãe- a abracei fortemente. Eu a amava muito

\- Sempre que precisar, querido- então ela puxou minha cabeça e me deu um beijo na testa- Vai a casa de Emm?

\- Provavelmente. Ele disse que uns parentes dele iriam passar uma temporada por aqui e quero ajuda-lo com isso

\- Então vá. Logo que o almoço sair eu o chamarei.

\- Obrigado. Te amo dona Esme.

\- Também o amo muito, Eddie.

Sai de casa apressadamente e logo no começo do jardim da casa de Emmett pude o ver brigando com o cortador de grama.

\- Mas que merda!

\- Emm?

\- Ah, é você!- me olhou e depois me mostrou o aparelho- Essa droga resolveu emperrar bem quando as visitas estão quase chegando. Minha mãe vai me matar.

Sorri para ele. Emmett tinha o péssimo habito de deixar tudo para a última hora, como por exemplo, o concerto do cortador de grama. Tentei ajuda-lo algumas vezes e milagrosamente conseguimos.

\- Eddie, meu garoto. Obrigado- me deu um daqueles socos de agradecimento e eu sorri meio dolorido

\- Quem virá aqui em sua casa, Emm?

\- Minha tia e minha prima. Na verdade, elas vão chegar mais pro fim da tarde, lá pras 17h00min, mas você conhece minha mãe, não é? Ela quer tudo no lugar e bem, meu pai ainda esta trabalhando, então sobrou pro único homem da casa que estava cortar a grama. Isso é uma droga!- disse e então, em protesto, o aparelho parou. - Porra, não, por favor, volte. Não xingarei mais.

Ri de seu desespero. Depois de mais 3 tentativas o aparelho "voltou a vida" com um rugido estranho

\- Eu até emprestaria o meu, mas creio que Carlisle o escondeu de mim!- disse me lembrando da peripécia que eu e Emmett havíamos feito no jardim da minha mãe e Emmett corou, também se lembrando

\- Eu não queria cortar as florzinhas- disse arrependido e eu ri

\- Bom, agora sabemos, depois do sermão da dona Esme- gargalhamos em uníssono.

\- E você cara, como anda? Ainda tendo aqueles sonhos?- disse mudando de assunto

\- Sim. É bem intenso pra mim. Não consigo esquecer.

\- Sabe, pra mim você está precisando de uma garota!- disse e tacou um naco de grama em minha direção.

\- EIII!

\- É sério Edward. Vão começar a duvidar da sua masculinidade, amigo... - então ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente e dessa vez eu é quem lhe jogou terra, o fazendo rir

\- Pra sua informação, eu sou muito homem, ok?

\- Eu sei, não to dizendo o contrario... - disse irônico e eu bufei

\- Emmett, para com isso ok? Suas saídas aos pubs de toda a cidade tem sido totalmente uma perca de tempo. Se eu quisesse uma prostituta igual as suas "amiguinhas' eu ligava pro disk sexo- Emmett revirou os olhos

\- Na verdade, eu ia te apresentar minha prima.

\- Sua prima?

\- Sim. Ela é muito linda, sabia? Queria dar uns pegas nela, mas quando tentei minha mãe me deu todo um discurso sobre incesto- eu ri dele- ela até se parece com a garota dos seus sonhos, eu acho...

\- Jura?- pensei animado e Emm sorriu. Será que era ela? Seria minha chance de encontra-la?

\- Bom, ela tem o cabelo meio avermelhado, olhos verdes e tem um corpo muito bonito. Você podia tentar...

Sorri pra ele.

\- Claro, a noite passarei aqui pra conhece-la.

Emmett sorriu acenando pra mim. Eu estava eufórico com a possibilidade de talvez ser meu anjo. E então aquele tormento iria acabar.

* * *

**Notas finais da autora:**

_Quem será essa mulher? Será mesmo o "anjo" do Edward?_  
_Próximo capítulo tem mais ;)_  
_Postagens a cada uma semana :))_  
_Beijos da Aléxia :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da autora**

_Olá pessoas bonitas :)_

_Então, eu tive um pequeno atraso de alguns dias mais aqui está o capítulo novo :3  
Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Pov. Bella**

Tormento.

Era assim que aqueles dias antecedentes a esse foram pra mim. Eu não ia muito a terra devido as obrigações que os arcanjos davam pra mim. Anaelysa, minha substituta para alguns casos, cuidava de Edward agora e eu ajudava com as coisas aqui no paraíso.

Porem a ausência de Edward estava quase me deixando doente, se é que eu podia ficar. A saudade martelava em meu peito e por muitas vezes considerei, talvez, ter um coração. Entretanto, quando minhas mãos iam ao peito, tudo o que eu ouvia era o silêncio.

Meu coração nunca bateu e nunca bateria.

Nunca.

Porem eu ainda tinha minha alma.

Ainda existia.

E minha existência parecia não ser completa com Edward longe de mim. Era uma dependência que parecia uma doença para alguns, mas pra mim, era como se parte de mim estivesse distante.

\- Terminamos por aqui!- ouvi a voz do arcanjo de longos cabelos platinados. Sorri animada. Agora eu poderia ver Edward.

Com alegria contida, fui transportada ao seu quarto, mas estranhei a presença que estava ali.

Edward estava deitado na cama, desenhando distraidamente mais ao lado dele estava outro anjo, e não era Anaelysa.

Olhei mais atentamente para o anjo e paralisei no lugar.

\- O que... O que faz aqui?- disse rudemente e o anjo de voz soprando respondeu.

\- É o dia dele. - apontou para Edward.

\- Você está querendo me dizer que... Que... - então lágrimas silenciosas caíram em minha bochecha.

O anjo me encarava por um tempo, me analisando.

Talvez ele estivesse estranhando minha atitude. Reparei então nas duas flechas que estavam em suas costas, e só uma palavra martelava na minha cabeça.

Cúpido.

**\- x -**

**Pov. Edward**

Meu anjo. Eu sentia. Eu a conheceria hoje.

Meu corpo todo tremia de antecipação e impaciência. Era como se ele soubesse que algo grande iria acontecer.

Animado, tomei meu banho caprichado para ir a casa de Emmett.

Eram quase 20h00min e eu tinha avisado ao meu pai que iria até a casa de Emm, saudar sua tia e prima.

Eu andava animado pelas ruas escuras da pequena cidade de Forks. Nunca havia me sentido tão nervoso com as mãos suando e o coração batendo forte.

Toquei a campainha da casa de Emm e sua mãe, Carmem, me atendeu sorrindo.

\- Edward, que surpresa!

\- Como vai tia Carmem?- a abracei carinhosamente. Desde pequeno eu a chamava de tia.

\- Ótima. Venha conhecer a irmã do meu marido e sua filha. - então ela me empurrou para a sala onde Eleazar, pai de Emm estava sentado ao lado de duas outras mulheres e Emm

\- Boa noite!- saudei a todos e logo meu olhar recaiu para a prima de Emmett.

A única palavra que me vinha a mente era: Linda.

A moça tinha longos cabelos avermelhados e cacheados. Seu sorriso era branco e perfeito e suas bochechas tinham leves sardas abaixo dos lindos olhos verdes.

\- Edward, venha conhecer minha irmã, Renée Dwyer

\- Olá Sra. Dwyer, prazer, sou Edward Cullen. - apertei sua mão gentilmente

A mulher me olhou com cobiça, mas logo se adiantou, virando-se para filha

\- Olá meu jovem, Prazer, - então me empurrou um pouco em direção a moça de cabelos vermelhos- está é minha filha, Victoria

\- Prazer!- ela murmurou e por um momento me senti murchar.

Não era aquela voz que eu esperava.

Na verdade, reparando melhor Victoria, eu via que seus incríveis cabelos vermelhos não tinham o tom acastanhado do meu anjo.

Meu anjo...

Não, eu tinha que parar com isso. Parar agora.

Então Victoria se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo em meu rosto.

\- Emm, porque você não leva Vic e Edward lá fora? Vic ainda não conhece a cidade- exclamou a mãe de Emmett

\- Claro!- Emmett me deu uma piscadela animada e logo que nos despedimos, fomos lá fora.

Andamos alguns quarteirões até a pracinha, a única da cidade.

Victoria parecia uma moça interessante. Tinha algumas coisas em comum comigo e sua conversa era fácil, tranquila.

Ela morava em Seattle e ficaria de férias aqui por algum tempo.

\- Droga!- ouvi alguém murmurando e vi que era Emmett- Esqueci meu celular- disse me dando um sorrisinho sacana e eu entendi o que era aquilo.

Ele queria me deixar a sós com Vic.

\- Eu vou busca-lo. Eddie fique aqui com Vic, logo volto.

Olhei para a garota e sorri carinhosamente. Ela sorriu de volta.

Talvez Emmett esteja certo. Talvez eu precisasse esquecer esse sonho e viver a realidade. E quem sabe minha realidade não seria a linda ruiva que estava ao meu lado?

**\- x -**

**Pov. Bella**

Dor, desespero, morte.

Era isso o que eu sentia vendo aquela cena na minha frente.

A lua estava bonita e clara e iluminava a praça de um jeito totalmente romântico. As arvores se balançavam num vento refrescante que jogavam os cabelos da moça para trás.

Do outro lado da rua, eu via a cena totalmente machucada. Meu rosto era um rastro de dor e amargura.

Edward se sentou ao lado dela aos risos no banco da praça. Eles falavam sobre algo relacionado a musica. Meu Edward sorria contente. Feliz. Enquanto eu morria a cada gesto dele.

Logo vi quando Victoria bateu sua mão na dele, por "acidente".

\- Desculpe!- ela murmurou e ele riu

\- Não, tudo bem, eu não ligo!- ele sorriu amável e vi meu coração se quebrando vendo os dois juntarem suas mãos, entrelaçadas.

Gritei angustiada por um socorro que eu sabia que não viria assim que, atrás do banco, eu vi a imagem luminosa e branca do cupido. Era agora.

Uma troca de olhar foi feita entre ambos e logo os risos sessaram. Os dois agora se olhavam e seus rostos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais.

Então veio.

O Beijo.

O beijo que iria me marcar pra sempre. O beijo que me machucou mais do que eu podia imaginar. E naquela hora, senti minha alma explodir de tanta angustia e de tanta dor.

E eu gritei. Gritei como se minha alma tivesse sido arrancada, pisada, dilacerada... Minha alma, a única parte que me deixava "viva" agora me doía mais do que pudesse querer. Sem forças, cai no chão de joelhos com o rosto banhado em lágrimas desesperadas. Lágrimas de amor. Amor de alma. Olhei para o casal, que tinha interrompido o beijo e Edward me olhavam, como se pudessem me ver.

Mas eu sabia que não.

Eu não era nada. Nada.

E então, mudei meus pensamentos e fugi para a igreja, meu refugio.

**\- x -**

**Pov. Edward**

Eu beijava Victória lentamente, mas algo me interrompeu.

Um grito.

Um grito de dor.

Olhei para o lugar de onde vinha aquele grito e a cena em minha frente parecia que não existia.

Ajoelhada e olhando para mim, do outro lado da rua estava **ELA**.

A mulher dos meus sonhos. A mulher pela qual eu era apaixonado loucamente e que só existia em meu subconsciente.

Ela me olhava como se estivesse realmente sentindo dor em me ver nos braços de outra. Seu rosto era ainda mais incrível do que pensei, porem estava banhado em lágrimas. Seus cabelos pareciam um mistério negro-vermelho devido a luz da lua, mas tão rápido quanto a vi, ela desapareceu.

\- Edward?- a voz de Victória me chamou- O que ouve?

\- Você ouviu aquele grito?

\- Sim, ouvi. Mas não vi nada. Será que deve ser alguém em perigo?- disse me olhando, mas não parecia verdadeiramente preocupada.

Na verdade eu sabia o motivo daquele grito.

Era o grito DELA.

**\- x -**

**Pov. Bella**

Ajoelhada em frente ao crucifixo da igreja, eu olhava a imagem de Cristo e me perguntava se ele sentiu tanto dor quanto eu sentia agora

\- Por quê? Por quê?- eu balbuciava o olhando- Eu o amo tanto! Por que fez isso comigo? Você não morreu por nossos sofrimentos? Então por que sofro tanto?- então mais lágrimas deslizaram em minha fase.

Nada, absolutamente nada me faria sentir bem. Não vendo Edward em outros braços.

Agora ele a abraçava. Sentia o calor de seu corpo, a apertava contra si.

Quantas vezes eu não sonhei com isso?

Sentir sua pele junto a minha. Sentir seu amor.

Chorando desesperada, via minhas lágrimas cegando todo e qualquer rastro de consciência que eu tinha, aos poucos, me tomando na tormenta.

\- x -

\- Ei garota! Olá?- senti um cutucão em meu corpo e acordei assustada.

Acordei? Como assim?

Olhei em volta. Eu estava ajoelhada no mesmo lugar, em frente ao crucifixo e a minha frente estava o padre, um senhor de idade, me olhando interrogativamente.

Encarei seus olhos e vi meu reflexo refletido neles

"Ele podia me ver? Como?"

\- Padre Aro?- balbuciei. Eu o conhecia. Era ele quem cuidava da pequena e acolhedora igrejinha de Forks, a igreja mais serena e calma na qual pus meus pés. Ele estava ali naquela cidade a um longo tempo e amava todos dali. Foi ele quem batizou meu amor, meu Edward.

Pensar nele fez meu coração doer e gemi com as mãos no peito.

\- CÉUS!- Arfei sentindo as batidas erráticas.

Eu tenho um coração. Eu tenho um coração que bate. Em meu peito

\- Coração... – sussurrei e o padre me olhou preocupado

\- Esta sentindo dor no coração? A meu Deus, menina, como você se chama? Onde está sua família?

\- Isabella. Chamo-me Isabella. – então me calei. Minha família era o paraíso, o céu. Mas se o padre está me vendo e meu coração está batendo, só tem uma explicação pra isso: EU SOU UMA HUMANA.

\- E sua família?- ele perguntou encarando meus olhos e eu chorei

\- Não... Não tenho- nunca tive na verdade, e então as lágrimas voltaram.

\- Querida, é por isso que está aqui? Por que perdeu alguém?

Sim, eu tinha perdido alguém. Tinha perdido Edward. Pra sempre. Mas eu havia entendido a pergunta do padre, ele queria saber dos meus pais, no mínimo.

Pais...

Vaguei meu olhar por um longo tempo no nada e o padre quebrou o silencio de novo.

\- Quantos anos têm?

Pensei por um momento. Se eu tivesse sobrevivido, eu teria nascido no dia 13 de setembro de 1988. Calculei e respondi

\- Dezenove. Tenho dezenove anos, senhor.

\- É órfã?

Ponderei por um momento. Como posso ter sido órfã se nem cheguei a nascer? Se nem senti, por um milésimo de segundo, um colo de mãe?

Então minhas lágrimas voltaram e o padre me abraçou

\- Acho que preciso te levar ao médico. Vou chamar alguém. - então ele saiu e eu ainda continuava parada.

Será que precisava de um médico? Pra que? Dor de coração não tem cura.

Ainda chorando, vi o padre acompanhado de seu sacristão. Seu nome era Caius e ele e sua esposa, Renata, ajudavam o padre na igreja. O casal tinha um bom coração e amava ajudar o padre na pequena igrejinha.

\- Ela estava ajoelhada de frente ao altar, dormindo e quando acordou estava assim- dizia padre Aro e eu não olhava para nenhum dos dois, e sim para o crucifico.

\- Devemos levar ela no médico?

\- Sim. Ela não me parece bem. Está pálida.

Caius se aproximou de mim, curvando seu corpo. Era um homem com seus 47 anos, cabelo loiro claríssimo e sorriso singelo.

\- Olá, qual seu nome?

\- Isabella. - disse o encarando e ele me sorriu

\- Isabella do que?

Olhei para ele por um momento

\- Não... Não tenho sobrenome.

\- Esta vendo Caius? Creio que seja uma órfã que acabou de sair- dizia o padre e o homem assentia.

\- De onde veio?

Lembrei-me de minha mãe, Renée era de Seattle, no mínimo eu também seria.

\- Seattle.

\- E está vagando por ai sozinha?- perguntou me olhando meio perplexo.

\- Eu não tenho ninguém... - disse com voz fininha e então Caius levantou meu corpo, me pegando no colo como se eu não pesasse quase nada.

\- Venha, vamos te levar ao médico.

\- x –

\- Eu não sei doutor. O padre a encontrou dormindo e chorando na sacristia.

Mas uma vez o olhar do médico parou em mim.

\- Como ela disse se chamar?

\- Isabella.

\- Certo- murmurou o médico. Eu não o conhecia. Na verdade, eu não andava muito por Forks. Não quando precisava cuidar de Edward.

Edward... Victoria...

E mais uma vez o choro voltou, incontrolável.

\- Ei, querida. O que foi? Sente alguma dor?

Dor era o que eu mais sentia. Olhei para o médico e apenas maneei com a cabeça negando, mas meu choro me delatava.

\- Tudo bem Sr. Caius, eu assumo por aqui.

\- Obrigado doutor!- então o homem se aproximou de mim- Cuide-se menina Isabella. Falarei com o padre.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda, senhor Caius- murmurei ainda com voz triste, quebrada- Que Deus o abençoe.

\- A todos nós, menina!- disse sorrindo e partiu

Olhei para o médico que ajeitava meu soro e me lembrei de que o pai de Edward também era médico. Doutor Carlisle Cullen.

\- Sente-se bem, Isabella?

\- Sim doutor

\- Assim fico mais aliviado. - suspirou e me sorriu um lindo sorriso. - Preciso preencher sua ficha. Qual sua data de nascimento?

\- 13 de setembro de 1988.

\- De onde é?

\- Seattle.

\- Seus pais?

\- Não tenho- engoli o choro

\- Órfã... - ele assinalou na prancheta e me olhou, com um olhar vidrado e perdido- Olha, eu sei o que é isso.

\- Sabe?

-Sim. A propósito, meu nome é Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Notas Finais Autora**

_Seguinte pessoas  
Eu não tenho muitos leitores e tal... (inclusive, um beijo Aléxia, minha xará)  
e digamos que eu to meio deslocada aqui.  
A maioria das minha fics estão no Nyah (link no meu perfil) e eu queria realmente começar a postar aqui, já que o Nyah excluiu as minhas fics e só agora eu to voltamos (Sim, eu estou magoada com os adms de lá)  
ENTÃO EU PEÇO: SE VOCÊS GOSTAM, COMPARTILHEM ESSA FIC!  
Eu agradeço, de coração.  
Beijos da Alexia._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas Iniciais Autora:**

_Com uma semana de atraso...  
Amo esse capítulo. Espero que vocês tbm gostem!_

* * *

**Pov. Bella**

Suavemente, apertei a mão do doutor Jasper. Na verdade, ele não me parecia velho. Quase a minha idade, mas com marcas de expressão e cansaço que por um momento me fizeram ter pena dele.

\- Bom... - se ajeitou na cadeira ao meu lado- sei que deve estar confusa, pelo jeito acabou de sair do orfanato. Sabe, eu também me senti assim

\- Você é órfão?

\- Não exatamente... - ele disse ajeitando o guarda-pó branco- Minha irmã mais nova e eu fomos colocados em um orfanato quando tínhamos 12 e 7 anos. Nossos pais morreram em um acidente de moto.

\- Sinto muito...

-Obrigado. Enfim, mas eu ainda tinha minha irmã. Depois que sai do orfanato, foi difícil sustentar-me. Sai primeiro, é claro, e dois anos depois eu busquei minha irmã. Hoje eu tenho 27 e minha irmã, 22 anos. Acabei de terminar com muito esforço minha faculdade de medicina. Faz 8 meses que estou aqui com Rose.- resumiu e eu o olhei admirada

\- Nossa, deve ter sido difícil sustentar sua irmã e conciliar seus estudos.

\- Um pouco. - disse sorrindo de canto- Mas Rose sempre foi muito compreensiva e me ajuda muito. Ela faz faculdade de advocacia a dois anos e trabalha de atendente em um salão de beleza.

Sorri. Era bom ter alguém conosco quando se precisa. Mesmo com sua história sofrida, Jasper e a irmã eram um exemplo de superação.

\- Sei que é confuso no inicio, mas você me parece uma boa menina.

\- Obrigado doutor.

\- Olha, eu me comovi com sua história. Façamos o seguinte: eu te levo para minha casa e te ajudo a recomeçar. O que acha?

\- Faria isso por mim? Uma desconhecida?

Ele sorriu amoroso

\- Sabe, se eu tivesse tido esse apoio quando sai, teria sido bem mais fácil. Pode acreditar em mim, eu irei te ajudar no que for.

\- x –

A casa de Jasper era simples e aconchegante. Bem familiar. Ficava perto da floresta de Forks e um pouco afastado do centro, cerca de 10 minutos.

Quando cheguei, Jasper fez de tudo para me fazer sentir bem. Havia me dado comida dizendo que eu ainda estava fraca e algumas horas depois, a noite, sua irmã chegou.

Rosalie Hale era uma mulher espetacularmente linda. Tinha cabelos loiros como os de Jasper e olhos azuis também iguais, porem seu porte feminino e altruísta era o que mais a deixava bonita.

Rose, como quis ser chamada, se consolidou com a minha história e ela e Jasper prometeram me ajudar.

\- Você não tem sobrenome? Não se lembra da sua mãe materna, pai ou algo do tipo? Nada?- ela perguntou me encarando e eu abaixei a cabeça

\- Não. Nada.

\- Então você será uma Hale, como nós!- disse de pé, abraçando o irmão que sorria- Não é mesmo Jasper?- O doutor sorriu e eu os olhei, encantada.

\- x –

Isabella Marie Hale

Esse era meu nome agora.

O Marie havia saído da ideia de Rose, dizendo que eu tinha cara de Marie. Sorri quando ela disse isso.

Fazia dois meses que eu vivia com os Hale, agora, minha família. Jasper se tornou um irmão mais velho incrível pra mim. Mostrou-me e ensinou coisas que só um verdadeiro irmão faria. Ele era um homem bom e de caráter.

Rose havia também se tornado minha irmã. Foi chorosa, em seus braços que vi minha primeira menstruação, totalmente assustada. É claro que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido comigo. Eu era um anjo, pelo amor de Deus!

Por vezes tentei me comunicar com o céu, mas nada adiantava.

Qual seria o propósito de Deus me transformando em humana? Será que devia ir atrás de Edward?

Não.

Não podia fazer isso.

Edward agora tinha uma companheira. Eu vi o cupido entre eles. Eu vi o beijo.

Não era novidade dormir noites e noites abraçada a Rose, chorando por um beijo em meus pesadelos. Rose e Jazz acreditavam que era algum trauma de infância meu. Mal sabia eles que era um trauma, na verdade, atual.

Um trauma que machucaria minha alma pra sempre.

Hoje, seria o primeiro dia em que eu iria fazer uma entrevista de emprego numa lanchonete. Rose e Jazz insistiram muito sobre esse assunto porem eu não queria ficar dependendo deles. Não com ambos trabalhando arduamente e eu não. Fui irredutível. Se eu era a nova irmã deles, eu devia ajudar, não?

Família era pra isso.

Sorri. Eu tinha uma família agora, como sempre tinha sonhado.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella- dizia Jazz olhando hesitante a entrada da lanchonete, a única que havia ali no centro de Forks.

\- Tudo bem, Jazz- beijei seu rosto e ele sorriu- Eu vou ficar bem maninho. - sorri

\- Sabe que me preocupo muito com você, não é Bells?- então ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo- É como uma irmã agora pra mim. Como Rose.

\- Eu sei- sorri e ele me abraçou

-Você precisa fazer aulas durante a noite. Farei sua matricula.

\- Tudo bem.- beijei seu rosto novamente e abri a porta do carro- Obrigado pela carona!

\- Boa sorte, maninha.

Então Jasper se afastou e eu entrei na lanchonete.

A entrevista com a senhora Coope foi fácil e a vaga já era minha, afinal, ela precisava de uma garçonete o mais rápido possível.

Ela me explicou o serviço e logo peguei o jeito, atendendo timidamente algumas mesas.

A minha vida começava agora

\- x –

\- Jéssica!- eu ri da garota louquinha a minha frente que só falava besteira, me fazendo corar.

\- É sério Bella. Mike me pegou de jeito- moveu as sobrancelhas e eu ri

Jéssica Stanley era a avoada garçonete que trabalhava no mesmo turno que eu na lanchonete da senhora Coope. Jéssica era namorada de Mike Newton, o mesmo garoto que a anos atrás queria levar Edward pro mal caminho. Porem, me parecia que o moço havia tomado jeito e ele e Jéssica estavam apaixonados e de casamento marcado para o próximo mês.

\- Se eu fosse você, parava de falar e atendia a mesa 04- disse batendo o pano que estava em meu avental na cabeça dela e ambas rimos.

Fazia um mês que eu estava na lanchonete da senhora Coope.

Edward nunca havia vindo aqui. Na verdade, pouco se falava dos Cullens.

Jéssica é claro, me informava de tudo o que acontecia na cidade. Sim, ela era uma fofoqueira de mão cheia, mas mesmo assim eu gostava dela.

Olhei para o relógio: 17h50min

Meu turno terminaria em dez minutos e eu sorri para o relógio, afinal eu precisava ir para a aula de noite e estava verdadeiramente gostando de aprender coisas novas na classe do prof. Medison. Estava distraidamente arrumando o balcão e o caixa quando o som da sineta da porta me fez mirar meu olhar.

E então tudo girou em câmera lenta.

Era ele.

Edward.

Ele entrou e olhou em volta, sorrindo para ela: Victória, sua acompanhante.

Ela levantou um pouco o corpo e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

E novamente aquilo que eu tentava esquecer no mais profundo da minha alma me atingiu. Então movido por alguma força ele virou seus olhos pra mim e os arregalou.

O encarei e seus olhos pareciam em pratos de tão grandes de surpresa.

\- Amor?- chamou Victória, o puxando pelo braço para sentar, porem ele estava petrificado.

Olhei em volta em busca de ajuda. Talvez Jéssica. Mas ela estava atendendo tranquilamente o senhor da mesa 04. Céus, o que eu faria?

Pensei por um momento.

Eu não podia parar o destino. Eu vi o cúpido. O Maldito cupido que o tirou de mim. Não poderia tirar Edward dos braços de Victória, mesmo que meu coração quisesse isso. Eu deveria seguir em frente, assim como a maioria dos humanos fazem quando tem seus corações arrebentados. Buscando uma coragem desconhecida, fui até a mesa deles.

Edward me olhava petrificado, mesmo depois de sentado. Victória me olhava também, talvez se perguntando por que o namorado me encarava tanto.

\- P-Precisam de ajuda?- murmurei a frase que mais falava nesse ultimo mês. Totalmente automática e arfante. Victória olhou o cardápio pensativa e Edward ainda me olhava descaradamente.

O verde de seus olhos me deixava envergonhada e eu corava. Desde que me tornei humana, corar tinha sido uma coisa muito frequente pra mim. Seu olhar parecia querer penetrar a minha pele e eu engoli em seco, olhando para Victória.

\- Eu vou querer panquecas e um chocolate quente. E você Eddie?- então ela o encarou e ele, ainda me olhando respondeu.

\- O mesmo!- sua voz causou um arrepiou em mim. Uma sensação que nunca tinha tido antes.

Afastei-me meio correndo da mesa deles e chegando arfante na cozinha, deixei o pedido com a senhora Coope.

\- Bells, querida, tudo bem?- perguntou a senhora Coope e eu apenas sorri

\- Sim, acho que... É só tontura.

\- Quer que eu chame seu irmão aqui para vir te buscar? Já esta quase no seu horário- sorriu maternalmente pra mim e eu neguei

\- Não, tudo bem, eu vou andando. Obrigado mesmo assim.

\- Bells!- Jéssica cantarolou meu apelido e me olhou. Vendo meu rosto sua expressão mudou. - O que houve?

\- Vou pra casa, não me sinto bem. Pode ficar com minhas mesas?

\- Claro Bells. Pode ir. Melhoras- me abraçou e eu retribui o afeto.

Fui ao quartinho do fundo, tirei o avental e ajeitei meu cabelo e roupa. Com a respiração pesada, entrei no pequeno banheiro e passei uma água por meu rosto.

Eu tinha que me acalmar. Eu precisava disso. Com respirações fora de ritmo como uma asmática e mãos tremendo, sai do quartinho e me despedi da senhora Coope, prometendo que amanhã de manhã, as oito, eu estaria melhor.

Passei pelo balcão e vi Jéssica atendendo Edward e Victória. Ela me acenou e quando abri a porta, vi que outra pessoa também fazia isso e eu arfei.

Era minha mãe. Renée

Eu sabia que era ela. Seu rosto sempre seria uma lacuna em minha vida.

Ela me olhou por um momento, mas logo passou por mim e se sentou na mesmíssima mesa de Edward e Victória.

\- Mãe, você demorou! Eddie e eu já pedimos

Então sai apressada dali, sem olhar pra trás. Sem olhar pra Edward, Renée ou Victória.

Victória... Minha irmã. A mulher que tinha Edward.

\- x -

**Pov. Edward**

Fazia dois meses que eu namorava Victória Dwyer.

Victória era uma boa moça. Assim como eu, ela pensava na faculdade. Apesar de ter ainda 17 anos. Eu queria medicina, e ela, administração. Vic era divertida, é claro e era carinhosa. Porem toda vez que seu corpo tocava o meu, não sentia aquela quentura.

Sim... Aquela quentura que eu só sentia ao lado dela, a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Sonhos esse que pararam desde que comecei a namorar.

Será que ela realmente existia?

Lembro-me do dia da praça. Ela estava lá. E chorava. Por mim. Por um momento pensei que eu estivesse maluco.

Pensei em ir atrás dela depois disso, porem Vic me prendeu a ela desde que o nosso namoro começou.

Esse era um dos defeitos dela. Ela me queria ao seu lado o tempo todo. Fora o ciúme. Minha mãe não a aprovava muito e meu pai fazia vistas grossas, mais o que eu podia fazer?

Vic sempre se mostrou muito boa pra mim apesar dos pesares. Afinal, todos temos defeitos.

Sua mãe, Renée, era quem realmente me assustava. Ela sempre falava em como eu e sua filha éramos um casal perfeito pra casar e que ela já imaginava a filha casada com um médico. Isso me assustava às vezes. Renée estranhamente sempre falava sobre o futuro da filha quando estava comigo. Não que eu possa a julgar. Eu também faria a mesma coisa se fosse minha filha, entretanto, Vic e eu somos tão jovens... E só tínhamos meses de namoro.

Vic hoje resolveu sair pela cidade. Ela e eu saímos às vezes pelas ruas de Forks para conhecer a cidade, já que ela e a mãe eram de Seattle. Vic murmurava que estava com fome então eu apenas sorri.

\- Que tal irmos ali?- apontei para a pequena lanchonete da Senhora Coope.

\- Nossa, ainda bem que tem uma lanchonete nesse fim de mundo- riu maldosa e eu a encarei.

\- Vic, não fale assim. Esse "fim de mundo" é a cidade que eu nasci e que vivo. Por favor

Ela me olhou arrependida pela minha bronca.

\- Ai amor, desculpa. Foi sem querer. É que estou tão acostumada com a grandeza de Seattle...

\- Vic...

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu entendi. - ela parou, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas a minha- Não estou triste porque você não quer sair daqui. Afinal, eu vou viver aqui de agora em diante. - mostrou-me um sorriso branco perfeito, porem não parecia tão contente

\- Vai?

\- Claro amor!- me deu um beijo e logo olhou em meus olhos- Não cairia bem a esposa do futuro doutor Edward Cullen odiar a cidade- gargalhou e eu a olhei surpreso.

\- Vic, você nem fez 18 ainda. Não precisamos pensar em casamento agora.

\- Pois eu penso. Você é o homem da minha vida, Edward. Logo que se passar esses dois meses e eu completar 18, vamos noivar e logo nos casamos.

\- Por que essa pressa?- então ela escorregou as mãos por meu tórax sensualmente e mordeu os lábios.

\- Porque te desejo- então se aproximou do meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo me fazendo fechar os olhos com o carinho.- E logo quero estar com você... Intimamente.

Quando ela falou isso logo me veio a mente a mulher dos meus sonhos, então me separei, como se tivesse levado um choque.

\- Vic, melhor irmos logo a lanchonete.

\- Claro, vamos.

Andamos mais meio quarteirão e logo entramos. Victória falava alguma coisa sobre o cheiro de panquecas e eu sorria para sua animação, ganhando um selinho. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver olhos chocolates me encarando com a mesmíssima dor que eu me lembrava daquela noite. Era ela, ali, na lanchonete.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Autora:**

_Pelo jeito o Edward ficou surpreso, em?  
Gostaram dos Hales? Eu amo esses dois 3  
Logo tem mais capítulos, amores  
Beijos da Alexia_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Iniciais autora:**

_Olá amados __ Desculpem o atraso nas postagens. No fim de semana foi meu aniversário e bem... Vocês sabem. Por isso estou aqui, na quarta para deixar um capítulo bem lindo da nossa história!  
Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu fiz uma PRÉVIA/TRAILER da fanfic: www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=aCTgWKFATaU_

_Dai é só substituir onde esta escrito ponto por... ponto KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Pov. Edward**

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

Chocolate. O mais puro e derretido, com um leve tom de caramelo. Era a cor mais inusitada que eu havia visto em qualquer olho.

Ela me encarava e eu também não desviava o olhar.

\- Amor?- Vic chamou minha atenção para a mesa a frente e logo me sentei, ainda perplexo.

Olhei para a garota e ela estava ali, com as mesmas curvas sinuosas, o mesmo cabelo chocolate avermelhado prendido num rabo de cavalo que caia por suas costas. Seu avental engordurado tinha um pequeno bloco de notas no bolso e um paninho de limpar mesas.

-P-Precisam de ajuda?- Aquela voz. A voz que tanto esperei ouvir, que parecia balsamo em mim. Era ela, com certeza. Meu anjo.

\- Eu vou querer panquecas e um chocolate quente. E você Eddie?- Vic me chamou a atenção mais uma vez, talvez pensando porque eu encarava tanto a garçonete.

Mas o que ela não sabia é que ali, a minha frente, estava a única mulher que me fez ficar apaixonado apenas com sonhos. Sonhos nossos.

Sei que é tolo dizer, mais me apaixonei perdidamente por ela, e agora, a vendo, é como se meu sonho se transformasse na mais bela realidade.

\- O mesmo- disse a olhando e ela corou graciosamente.

Apresada, ela desviou seu olhar do meu e correu para a cozinha.

\- Eddie, ta tudo bem? Conhece a garçonete?- Vic perguntou em voz um tanto brava

\- Não. Na verdade, nunca tinha a visto antes.

\- Acho bom. Não quero nenhuma mulher tendo a sua atenção, a não ser eu. - sorri um sorriso mais parecido com uma careta e logo encarei a porta pela qual ela havia passado. Será que ela demoraria?

Quinze minutos depois, Jéssica, filha dos Stanley e namorada de Newton se aproximou de nós com os pedido. A encarei meio raivoso, mas então vi que ela olhava para alguém na porta.

Era ela, indo embora e Renée, entrando pela mesma porta. Ela pareceu paralisada por um momento.

\- Bells?- Jéssica a chamou ao mesmo tempo em que Victória falava com a mãe

\- Mãe, você demorou! Eddie e eu já pedimos. - então entrelaçou seu braço com o meu e logo a vi partindo para fora em direção à fina garoa de Forks.

Bells? Seria esse seu nome?

\- O que ouve com a outra garota que estava nos atendendo?- perguntei a Jéssica meio desesperado e preocupado com meu anjo. Ela parecia arrasada quando saiu.

\- Bells estava sentindo um pouco de tontura, fora que o horário dela também já terminou. - tagarelou Jéssica e Vic e Renée agora me olhavam.

\- Ela é nova na cidade?

\- Sim, ela... - então Jéssica não terminou a frase logo que um loiro entrou. - Com licença- disse e se afastou um pouco, mais ainda pude ouvir.

\- Jazz, como vai?- O abraçou e eu o reconheci. Era o novo médico do hospital de Forks. Ele trabalhava junto com meu pai e ambos eram amigos desde que Jasper Hale chegou.

\- Olá Jéssica. Onde esta a Bella?

\- Acabou de sair!

\- Que pena, queria ter dado uma carona pra ela até em casa!- Casa? Eles viviam juntos? Será que eram um casal?

Esse pensamento fez meu coração doer.

\- Edward? Tudo bem? Ainda não tocou na comida- disse Vic me encarando e eu só maneei a cabeça, ainda vendo Jéssica e Jasper Hale conversando.

\- Não, estou bem, logo eu como. - então reparei que Jasper olhava preocupado para Jéssica.

\- Obrigado, eu vou para casa ver o que ela tem. Ela tem estado bastante fraca durante esses meses.

\- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me avise, Jazz. - então o loiro se afastou e saiu da lanchonete.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil. Qual seria a ligação da mulher dos meus sonhos com Jasper Hale? Seriam parentes? Ou seriam um casal? Pelo pouco que eu sabia, Jasper Hale também vivia com a irmã.

Demorei um pouco na minha comida e Vic e Renée falavam sobre roupas e compras quando decidi me levantar.

\- Vou pagar a conta.

Logo que Jéssica terminou de servir café à mulher do balcão eu a chamei, lhe entregando a conta.

\- Não vai querer mais nada?- sorriu e eu acenei com a cabeça

\- Não, estamos satisfeitos. - ela riu

\- Sua namorada?- apontou para Victória que ainda falava com Renée

\- Sim.

\- Não havia a visto pela cidade. Ela não é daqui?

\- Ela é prima de Emmett. É de Seattle- Jéssica sorriu. Não é de hoje que todos sabiam que ela e a mãe eram fofoqueiras, porem Jéssica era até amável se vessemos por alguns pontos de vista. - E você e o Newton?

\- Vamos nos casar!- disse eufórica e me mostrou o solitário que havia em seu dedo anelar. Mike havia sido uma dor de cabeça na minha pré- adolescência, entretanto, creio que aquilo foi uma fase pra ele. Agora ele estava se casando e controlava com pulso firme a loja de artigos de esportes da família dele.

\- Fico feliz Jéssica!- sorri sincero

\- É claro que você está convidado, afinal, sempre estudamos juntos e sua família também é muito amiga das nossas.

\- Com certeza irei.

\- Pode levar sua namorada sem problemas. Vai ter tantos convidados... - disse sonhadora e resolvi ousar.

\- Entendo. A cidade tem aumentado bastante sua população com a chegada de novas pessoas.

\- E não é?- me olhou. Bastava uma frase e Jéssica descontroladamente falava um monte- Agora mesmo eu estava pensando nisso. Desde que o doutor Hale e sua família chegarão, e fora os Weber a cidade tem estado bem menos parada.

\- Família? O doutor Hale não tinha apenas uma irmã?

\- Óh não. Na verdade Bells também é irmã dele. Ela ficava em casa desde que chegaram, doente, segundo Jasper.

\- Mas era grave?

\- Que fique entre nós- disse se abaixando um pouco. Jéssica não mudaria nunca- Ela tem algum trauma, segundo o irmão. Não quis aprofundar muito, é claro, mas apesar de ser uma benção aqui na lanchonete para mim e a Senhora Coope, Bella sempre vaga meio tristonha. Acho que alguém partiu o coração dela. Isso sim.

"Partiu o coração dela"

\- Mas isso não importa... - continuou Jéssica- com o tempo ela fica bem. Rose e Jazz sempre estão com ela e isso passa. As vezes é um amor bobo, afinal, quem nunca sofreu na adolescência com um amor impossível?

"Amor bobo. Amor impossível."

Encarei Jéssica por uns instantes, mas logo Victória chegou me abraçando.

\- Já acertou amor?

\- Ah, claro, só estava conversando com Jéssica. - Vic a olhou como se Jéssica fosse uma ladra.

\- Olá Jéssica!- disse enfática e Jéssica arregalou os olhos, percebendo a hostilidade da minha namorada.

-Olá, prazer. Você de-deve ser a nova...

\- Sim, eu sou a nova namorada do Edward. Por quê?- perguntou ainda rude. A encarei em choque. Vic nunca tinha sido assim

\- N-não, é que... - pela primeira vez na vida eu via Jéssica Stanley sem graça em frente a uma pessoa e ela me olhava agora meio temerosa- Só estava chamando Edward e sua família para meu casamento...

\- Ah, claro!- disse Victória com voz cortante- Creio que isso inclui a mim, já que sou a futura noiva dele. - Noiva? Que história era essa?

\- C-claro.- Aquela situação estava ridícula e logo indignado e raivoso olhei para Victória.

\- Vamos logo Victória- brandeei bravo e a arrastei para fora. Renée ainda estava lá dentro tomando seu café quando apenas murmurei que já estávamos indo.

Fora do café, peguei o braço de Victória e a olhei, transtornado devido a raiva

\- Que ceninha foi essa com Jéssica?

\- Ceninha?

\- Claro! Se você não sabe, Jéssica é minha amiga a anos.

\- Ela é uma sem vergonha, isso sim. Ela estava que nem uma pateta te olhando e jogando charme.

\- Enlouqueceu?- rugi- Ela não estava fazendo nada disso.

\- Poupe-me, ta bom!- gritou Victória, jogando os cabelos pra trás- Essa biscate não vai te roubar de mim, está me entendendo, Edward Cullen?

\- Maluca- eu a olhei, ainda bravo- Você só pode ser maluca. Jéssica só estava me falando do casamento com Mike.

\- Aham, sei. Pois eu aposto que se eu não tivesse chegado uma hora dessa ela estaria com você, te agarrando sobre a mesa daquela lanchonete imunda!

\- VICTÓRIA!- Brandeei indignado, não reconhecendo minha namorada. - Quer saber, vamos embora. - Disse apontando para o volvo e Victória entrou.

O caminho todo até a casa de Emmett foi silencioso, porem ao chegar ao portão eu a encarei.

\- Edward, me desculpa, eu...

\- Você foi uma total infantil, Victória. Eu nunca te trairia assim. Eu tenho caráter!

\- Eu sei amor, eu só estava... Eu sinto ciúme de você, porque te amo.

"Porque te amo"

Victória me amava.

\- Você o que?

\- Eu te amo!- então ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Ela me amava. Mais e eu?

Não, eu sabia que não a amava. Eu amava outra. Eu amava a linda morena de cabelos chocolates. Quando o beijo terminou, Vic passou suas mãos por meu peito como mais cedo e eu me separei vendo o desejo em seus olhos.

\- Vic...

\- Quero que você seja o primeiro Edward. Quero você agora!- então ela montou em cima de mim, ainda dentro do volvo, puxando meus cabelos para um beijo e eu tentava a afastar. Eu não queria aquilo.

\- Victória... - me separei meio arfante dela e ela me olhava predatoriamente. - Eu... Não posso.

\- O QUE?- Gritou e eu a olhei

\- Vic, eu preciso de um tempo.

\- x -

**Pov. Bella**

\- Acredita que aquela vaca gritou comigo como se eu tivesse nua na frente do Edward? Urgh! Odeio-a. Coisinha metida e sem classe- Jéssica tagarelava indignada sobre Victória, a namorada de Edward.

Segundo ela, ela e Edward se falaram um pouco depois que eu sai sobre seu casamento com Mike até que Victória chegou. Jéssica pareceu não encontrar palavras para expressar sua raiva pela namorada do meu amor, vulgo minha irmã e eu apenas a ouvia.

Ontem, depois que sai da lanchonete, não consegui ir pra aula. Cai em minha cama chorando, e quando Jasper me perguntou o que era eu apenas disse que era uma tontura, não queria o deixar preocupado.

\- Porra, eu tenho um noivo. Um fodido e gostoso noivo. Tudo bem que Edward é um deus grego de tão lindo, mas droga, eu amo Mike. Vou me casar com ele!

\- Eu sei Jess... - eu disse abraçando seus ombros tentando a acalmar.

\- Edward é tão bonzinho. Não merece uma jararaca como essa prima do Emmett. Se eu não estivesse com Mike e não o amasse, eu iria fazer de tudo pra roubar Edward dela, isso sim. Vaca!- bufou e eu a olhei

\- Você acha que ele a ama?

\- Amar? Por favor, Bella. Ele saiu todo estressado daqui. Ela é um problema pra ele, isso sim. - ponderei por alguns minutos- Na verdade... - Jéssica me olhou meio maldosa- Ele perguntou de você.

\- De mim?- senti meu coração batendo rápido e minhas bochechas coraram.

\- Bom, não de você especificadamente. Ele estava me perguntando sobre sua família, ai eu falei de você e em como você tem nos ajudado aqui- sorriu- Acho que ele estava de olho em você, em!

\- JESS!- Exclamei corada

\- Se eu fosse como você eu investia e roubava o Edward da jararaca ruiva. - Ri do entusiasmo inútil de Jéssica. Eu sabia que quando o cupido flechava, era pra vida toda. De nada me adiantava tentar roubar Edward. Ele já era dela.

\- Vamos trabalhar.

Jéssica passou a tarde toda "me atualizando" dos acontecimentos. Eu sempre sorria para o que ela falava. Querendo ou não, Jess tinha entrado na minha vida e se tornado uma boa amiga. Rose não a achava confiável, mas eu sabia que isso se dava devido aos boatos sobre fofoca que as Stanleys, ela e sua mãe, espalhavam pela cidade.

\- Você tinha que ver a cor do cabelo dela. Escute o que eu estou te dizendo Bella, Ben Cheney vai largar dela pra ficar com Ângela Weber. Está na cara que Lauren já não da mais o que ele quer- me olhou balançando as sobrancelhas e eu gargalhei

\- Jess, você não se sente mal fofocando tão abertamente assim?

\- Ai Bells... - Disse abraçando meus ombros- É inevitável, entende? Eu sei que não devia e sei que as vezes eu sou maldosa, mas quando eu vejo... Puff, a fofoca já saiu pela minha linda boquinha- então ela fez um biquinho e logo a senhora Coope nos interrompeu.

\- Jess, cuide da cozinha pra mim um pouco querida? Preciso ir até o salão onde a irmã da Bella trabalha- me olhou sorrindo- Dizem que a sua irmã faz um alisamento dos deuses nos cabelos das clientes e eu quero comprovar isso

\- Pode ir tranquila senhora Coope, eu fico aqui no caixa e revesso com Jess- disse a sorrindo amável.

\- Obrigado Bella, você é um amor. - então ela beijou meu rosto. A senhora Coope nesse pouco tempo de trabalho já demonstrou uma confiança tão grande em mim que me sinto até desconcertada as vezes. Era como uma mãe pra mim.

A lanchonete não tinha muito movimento. Principalmente nas quartas. Tudo estava tranquilo o suficiente para Jess ficar contando piadinhas e eu para rir delas. Mas tudo mudou quando eu senti aquele cheiro.

Aquele cheiro que eu estava acostumada a minha vida toda. O cheiro que eu reconheceria até mesmo depois da minha morte.

\- Olá?- a voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave me alertou de sua presença. Eu estava de costas e temia olhar seus olhos. Temia fraquejar.

Não, eu tinha que ter coragem. Eu não podia vacilar.

Virando lentamente, vi seu lindo rosto anguloso de queixo quadrado, a barba por fazer e os lindos e esmeraldinos olhos verdes. Ele era perfeito. Perfeito o suficiente pra ser um pecado pra mim. Ainda o encarando e com a voz não mais que um sussurro o indaguei:

\- Pois não?- Ele sorriu torto para meu típico constrangimento vindo com o ridículo corar das minhas bochechas.

\- Eu queria um pouco de panquecas, por favor.

\- Claro!- disse apenas e me virei colocando o pedido na janelinha entre a cozinha e o balcão. Jess cantarolava uma musica qualquer da radio preparando o pedido. Eu a olhava temendo por virar e vê-lo

\- Com licença... - sua voz se pronunciou de novo e tremula me virei

\- Sim? Algo mais?

\- Sim. Seu nome. - disse sorrindo abertamente e eu arfei por um momento.

\- Ahn... Bella. - disse rapidamente, ajeitando meu cabelo.

\- Bella?

\- Isabella, na verdade.

\- Óh Claro. É um nome bonito. Combina perfeitamente com você. _Bella...-_ o nome deslizou pela sua boca como uma caricia erótica- Seu nome remete mesmo muita coisa de você , assim como o brilho dos seus olhos- disse meio galante e eu arfei

Ele esta flertando comigo?

\- Como?

\- Seus olhos... - me encarou sem qualquer constrangimento e eu, hipnotizada também o olhava- Eles têm a cor mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. – corei com o elogio

\- Obrigado Senhor!- disse educada tentando me enganar como se ele fosse um desconhecido.

-Senhor me faz parecer um velho!- disse gargalhando de forma gostosa. - Por favor, me chame de você, ou melhor, me chame de Edward. Edward Cullen. - então de modo desconcertante, ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou.

\- Usando de seu charme pra seduzir os outros, Cullen?- ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Droga, Jess!

\- Olá Jéssica! Como tem passado?

\- Bem, é claro. Mas você parece melhor... - sorriu maliciosa para nós e Edward apenas riu assentindo.

\- É claro que estou melhor. Não tem como não me sentir bem na presença de tamanha beleza- disse me encarando firmemente e Jess gargalhou.

-Pensei que tinha uma namorada, Edward. - então esse fato o fez mudar o semblante.

-Não mais! Eu terminei. Acho que já achei quem eu queria!

Desconcertada com todo o charme de Edward, pedi licença aos dois e fui apressada para a cozinha. Deus! O que Edward estava fazendo? Ele largou Victória? Por quê? Ele era louco?

\- Bells?

\- Jess, o que aconteceu com Edward, não foi culpa minha, eu estava...

\- Ei, Ei, Ei. Relaxa Bella. Não to falando nada.

\- Ele foi embora?- perguntei hesitante

\- Sim. Mais mandou te entregar isso. - então em suas mãos havia um papel que logo identifiquei como sendo o do bloquinho de Jess, mas a letra, com certeza era de Edward. Eu me lembro perfeitamente de quando ele aprendeu a escrever e aquela caligrafia era unanimemente de Edward Cullen.

_Encontre-me na pracinha da cidade, depois do seu expediente._

_Preciso falar com você. É importante._

_E.C_

\- Você leu?- perguntei olhando para Jéssica que ria nem um pouco culpada

\- É claro que eu li. Ele escreveu isso na minha frente.

\- Jess, eu não vou fazer isso!

\- E por que não?

\- Ele acabou de terminar com a namorada! Você não vê? Eu não quero ser uma distração pra ele- "Isso me machucaria demais", terminei mentalmente.

\- Bella, o que isso tem a ver? Se ele terminou com a jararaca ruiva, melhor pra você, amiga!

\- Mas e se eu estiver interferindo no futuro dos dois? Jess, eu nunca vou me perdoar se fizer isso a Edward.

\- Bella, você é Deus ou algum ser divino pra saber se ela é o amor da vida dele? E se o amor da vida dele for você?- "Ah Jess, se você soubesse..."

\- Não posso.

\- Ah, pode sim. E você vai. Bella, não precisa você ficar com ele. É só conversar amiga. Por favor- seus olhos brilhavam e Jessica me encara como se eu fosse viver uma grande aventura e não uma grande encrenca

**Pov. Edward**

Eu havia pensado muito antes de fazer o que fiz hoje. Passei a noite toda revivendo cada sonho que tive com ela, só que agora, havia um rosto para completar a figura misteriosa.

Em meus desenhos um novo rosto se formou e com ele, seus olhos lindos e angelicais.

\- Bella... - deslizei seu nome por meus lábios para sentir como ficavam e gostei daquilo.

Havia feito um desenho extremamente erótico nosso onde seus cabelos esvoaçavam acima do meu corpo, também entregue ao prazer. Na verdade, eu sonhava com aquilo. Desejava ardentemente que seu corpo envolvesse o meu e que de alguma forma eu pudesse tê-la pra mim assim, só minha. O mundo podia se acabar se eu a tivesse.

Ainda olhando o desenho e dentro do meu carro, eu encarrava o relógio. Faltava exatamente três minutos pro seu turno acabar segundo o que Jéssica tinha me falado. Será que ela viria?

Com esse pensamento, aguardei o desenho novamente em minha agenda que ficava no porta luvas e sai do volvo sobre a fina garoa da cidade.

Era fim de tarde e a praça estava deserta, assim como tudo em volta.

Quinze minutos depois, eu vi, ao longe, uma figura feminina e miúda se aproximando. Era ela.

\- Você não ia vir!-Não era uma pergunta. Ela me olhou profundamente

\- Pensei melhor.

\- E a qual conclusão chegou?

\- Que era melhor me arrepender por algo que eu fiz do que me arrepender por algo que tinha sonho em fazer. - então ficamos nos encaramos. - você queria me falar algo?

\- Sim. Quer se sentar?- apontei para o banco ao nosso lado e tirei meu lenço do bolso para ela sentar. Ela me agradeceu e sentou. - Sei que posso parecer muito pretencioso em ter te deixado aquele recado na lanchonete, mas... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você!- disse a encarando. Eu tinha que ser o mais honesto possível com ela.

Ela pareceu paralisada por um momento e seu olhar se tornou uma confusão de chocolate caramelado.

\- Edward... - ela chamou meu nome e encantado por ouvi-la dizer, sorri- Eu creio que esteja confuso. Jéssica me contou sobre seu termino com sua nova namorada e talvez...

\- Eu não a amo. Terminamos porque eu não posso ficar com alguém só por conveniência.

\- Faz um dia...

\- E quem manda nas coisas do coração?- a perguntei encarando suas orbes e peguei em suas delicadas mãos. Sou pele parecia seda pura deslizando pela minha e seu toque me arrepiou, e creio que o mesmo aconteceu com ela, mesmo suas mãos estando gélidas.

\- Edward, eu acabei de conhecê-lo. Creio que esteja encantado com a ideia de eu ser uma novata na cidade e você pouco conhecer sobre mim e minha família, já que sempre viveu nessa cidade e soube sempre quem era todos. Mas acho que me interpretou mal...

\- Há alguém em sua vida, Isabella?- perguntei.

\- N-Não...- corou- Não é bem isso. É só que... - então ela me encarou firmemente- Acho que não sou pra você. Pra um cara como você. Vi ontem como você estava com sua namorada e ela me parece uma boa pessoa- sorriu fracamente- Eu quero que você seja feliz, Edward. Sempre quis isso pra você!

Então ela se levantou e eu a olhava confuso. Sua ultima frase não fazia sentido pra mim. E antes que ela fosse embora eu a chamei

\- Bella?- ela olhou- Nós já nos conhecemos? Antes?

Ela sorriu doce e triste e respondeu.

\- Sim. Dos meus sonhos.

E então ela partiu.

* * *

_**Notas Finais da Autora**_

_O que acharam do finalzinho em?  
Fim de semana tem mais!  
Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, um beijo a:  
_alexiajlima e a laura. . Obrigada pelos reviews, garotas_  
_

Beijos da Aléxia


	7. Capítulo 7

**Pov. Bella**

Rose me consolava mais uma vez e eu fungava como uma louca. Era duro ter que lembrar a conversa que tive hoje a tarde com Edward. Encarar seus olhos bonitos. Ver seu sorriso. Eu não estava conseguindo digerir muito bem essa aproximação repentina dele, isso era demais pra mim. Mas a pior parte é saber que meu fraco e humano coração palpitava loucamente em sua presença, e minha alma gritava louca por seus braços.

\- Bella, conta pra mim, por favor... - Rose acariciava meus cabelos e sua voz era calma. – Se você falar pra mim, será bem melhor. Conte tudo. Diga pra mim. Pra Jasper. Estamos preocupados, sobretudo com a sua saúde, minha flor amada!

Eu não podia contar tudo a Rose, podia?

\- Há uns anos atrás, minha mãe me renegou. Nunca senti o calor dos seus braços nem o seu cheiro. Nunca soube o que era ter uma família. Olhava as outras pessoas, felizes e completas e me perguntava por que eu não podia ter um pouco daquilo. Matava-me toda a vez que eu via que isso era inacessível. Até que o conheci...

Rose me olhava carinhosa e eu continuei

\- Edward era seu nome. Era um balsamo pra mim estar em sua presença. – sorri e Rose me encarou

\- Edward, como o filho do doutor e da Sra. Cullen?

\- Sim. – Disse pesarosa- Quando me encontraram na igreja, não foi por acaso como se fez parecer. Eu chorava por ele. Eu estava na praça quando o vi de mãos dadas com ela...

\- A prima de Emmett?- perguntou e eu a encarei- Não duvide das fofocas que rondam um salão de beleza, Bells. Não há só a mãe de Jéssica e ela de fofoqueiras nessa cidade. Mas continue...

\- Ele estava com ela, em um momento romântico. Aquilo me alquebrou por inteira, Rose. Ainda mais por que... – respirei fundo- Ela é minha irmã.

\- Como?- Rose me encarou espantada- Sua irmã?

\- Sim. A mãe dela, Renée, é minha mãe biológica.

\- Como você sabe que ela é sua mãe Bella?

\- Acredite em mim, Rose, o rosto dela é inesquecível. Quem é abandonado nunca se esquece de quem o deixou. Já ouviu a expressão "quem bate esquece, mas quem apanha não!"? Então. Eu nunca esqueci a dor, Rose. Depois de 19 anos as vezes eu ainda a sinto e agora, vendo Edward...

\- Shuuu- disse limpando as minhas lágrimas e me embalando como um bebe- Calma Bella. Eu entendi. É por isso que você sempre chora? Por isso você fica assim?

\- Sim.

\- E o que ouve hoje?

\- Edward veio falar comigo. Disse que tinha algo a dizer.

\- E o que era?

\- Na verdade, eu não iria o encontrar, porem de última hora eu resolvi ir até ele. Edward sempre foi tão doce; duvido que ele brincaria com meus sentimentos marcando algo só para me machucar.

\- Você fala... Como se o conhecesse.

\- Eu o conheço, Rose. Conheço melhor que a mim mesma. E acho que esse é o erro. Eu me envolvi demais. Amei mais do que meu coração, amei pela minha alma. – e voltei a chorar. Rose apenas me dizia palavras de afeto e foi com sua doce voz me consolando com seus carinhos que eu dormi

_Estávamos na nossa clareira, abraçados e nus, rindo como bobos._

_\- Você não acha esse lugar perfeito?- ele me perguntou e eu olhei em volta. Sim, era perfeito como a relva do paraíso, mas tinha mais que isso. Tinha ele ali._

_\- Sim. É um belíssimo lugar._

_\- Sabe o que é mais belo que isso?- disse me encarando com seus lindos olhos verdes, flamejando em paixão e eu sorri para seu rosto, negando- Mais bonito que isso é o meu corpo amando o seu, minha linda Isabella._

_Então ele acariciou meu corpo como se fosse um instrumento raro na mão de um exímio musico. Seus beijos faziam um rastro de calor pelo meu pescoço, descendo calmamente até meus seios onde ele avidamente os chupou um a um, fazendo minha coluna arquear com seus toques. Satisfeito com a resposta do meu corpo, ele sorriu em minha barriga, dando um leve chupão, seguido por um beijo._

_\- Edward... - lamuriei seu nome que ecoou pela clareira e ele me encarou, ainda depositando beijos em minha barriga plana._

_\- Sim, meu anjo?- então ele desceu um pouco mais, parando em cima da minha intimidade, dando um beijo leve em cima dela que me fez contorcer._

_Com veneração, abriu minhas pernas e se colocou no meio delas, pegando minha perna direta e levantando a altura de seu rosto. Novamente seus beijos se instauraram nessa região e ele começou a descer seu corpo aos poucos, beijando cada parte até a parte interior das minhas coxas._

_Eu arfava e grunhia ansiosa._

_-Edward, eu preciso... – nem eu sabia do que precisava, mas eu sabia que mesmo que eu não entendesse, Edward teria a solução para aplacar tamanho desespero e desejo do meu corpo._

_\- Eu também, amor.- então, com seu corpo acima do meu e também sentindo sua excitação, ele me perguntou- Para sempre?_

\- Para sempre!- respondi mais agora meus olhos estavam abertos e encaravam o teto branco do meu quarto.

\- Falou comigo?- murmurou uma Rose sonolenta acordando ao meu lado.

\- Você dormiu aqui comigo Rose?- perguntei chocada. Minha cama não era de casal, muito pelo contrário e Rose parecia estar quase caindo.

\- Tinha que ficar com você, mas acho que cochilei. - Gargalhou e eu a abracei.

\- Obrigado por tudo Rose, eu te amo!

\- Bells... - disse beijando meus cabelos- Minha menininha; minha irmãzinha mais nova, eu também te amo.

Depois disso Rose saiu apressada para o trabalho. Jazz estava de plantão e disse que chegaria tarde hoje e eu, arrumei minha pequena bolsa, o uniforme e rumei em direção a lanchonete.

Era 07h45min. Jéssica tagarelava e a Sra. Coope abria as portas da lanchonete, sorrindo para nós duas. O dia tinha se passado bem até que uma figura conhecida entrou na lanchonete as 15h00min. Era Rose.

\- Rose?

\- Ei Bells.

\- Está tudo bem?- perguntei preocupada e ela sorriu.

\- Claro. Só passei para tomar um café e te avisar que vou sair hoje a noite.

\- Sair? Como em um encontro? - Rose corou e eu gargalhei- Céus você está corando. Vai mesmo a um encontro?

\- Sim. Conheci um cara na hora do almoço e ele foi tão doce comigo, Bella! Ele é lindo- disse sonhadora e eu sorri. Rose merecia alguém que a amasse muito. Ela era uma mulher de ouro.

\- Bom, o que mais posso dizer? Divirta-se?- ela riu junto comigo

\- Obrigado. Você vai ficar bem sozinha essa noite?

\- Claro que vou. Eu vou pra aula e logo que chegar já vou dormir.

\- Tudo bem então Bells. Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

\- E estragar seu encontro? Que tipo de irmã eu seria?- Rose me abraçou risonha.

\- Por você e pelo Jazz eu cancelo qualquer coisa. Vocês são prioridade!

\- Obrigado por ser tão amorosa, Rose. Eu espero que esse cara te faça tão feliz quanto você merece.

\- Eu também. Beijos Bella- então ela pagou o café que tomou e saiu. Jéssica estava atrás de mim, perto da soleira da porta.

\- Uau, até a sua irmã está tendo sorte no amor, pelo o que vejo.

\- Jess, sem fofocas. Quero que isso dê certo para Rose.

\- E o Cullen? Como foi o encontro? Me conta T-U-D-O.

\- Não foi nada Jess.- passei o pano sobre a mesa, limpando lentamente- a gente só conversou

\- Não rolou nenhum beijo? Nem nada?

\- Não Jéssica. Ele acabou de terminar e eu mal o conheço- era uma mentira, mas Jessica não precisava saber disso.

\- Você tem razão. Essas coisas têm que ir devagar. Mais se quer um conselho, nunca vi o Cullen tão encantado por alguém. Eu o conheço a anos e sinceramente eu acho que ele sentiu algo por você.

\- Todos nós temos sentimentos carnais, Jéssica. - Respondi. Depois que me tornei humana, entendi mais sobre os prazeres da carne. Para nós, anjos, parecia tolice, mas agora sendo uma humana, eu entedia essa necessidade, mesmo ainda não tendo feito nada.

Os sonhos com Edward por si só já me deixavam ansiando por mais e eu sabia, em meu intimo que isso era a necessidade do meu corpo em querer um abrigo para acasalar, cuidar, ter, proteger...

\- E eu não sei? Só de pensar nas noites com o Mike...

\- JESS!

\- Ok, ok. Já parei. Só to dizendo que você não precisa ir com pressa "direto ao pote". Tenta conhecer ele. Você vai ver como ele é um cavaleiro. Fora que é um fofo.

Sorri para Jéssica. Nisso eu tinha que concordar com ela.

A noite caiu e logo eu estava na minha classe. Eu estudava muito, pois queria dar esse orgulho para a minha família. Depois de muitos pensamentos decidi que queria ser alguém na vida, fazer faculdade e ter um futuro profissional. Eu pensava em ser professora de literatura. Meu amor pelos livros sempre foi algo que tinha comigo desde o paraíso, e como humana, isso só ressaltou mais. Jasper tinha uma coleção de livros clássicos de romance e de todos os tipos em casa e eu os "devorava", lendo incontáveis vezes.

Rose me achava uma romântica. Eu me achava uma tola.

Ler romances automaticamente me levava a pensar em Edward sendo o mocinho. E no fim de cada livro eu suspirava, querendo também meu final feliz.

Eram quase 23h00min quando cheguei em casa. Tudo estava silencioso e eu sorri, indo tomar banho. Mais um dia se passava e eu sorri pelos bons frutos que estava colhendo aqui na terra. Ajoelhei-me diante da cama e olhei para cima. Eu sabia que os anjos ouviam todas as preces, assim como Deus, então eu sorri.

_\- Obrigado por me dar a oportunidade da vida. Por me fazer sentir-me cada dia mais viva e mais feliz. Tenho suportado a dor e agora eu entendo as provações que os humanos passam. Não sei qual plano divino tem dedicado a mim, mais cumpri-lo-ei e serei forte._

Terminei minha prece e me deitei. Quando apaguei a luz, ouvi uma voz.

"_**Ajude-o. Ele precisa de você. Precisa de seu anjo da guarda"**_

**Pov. Edward**

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE É SIMPLES? ACHA QUE É SÓ ME DIZER "ACABOU" QUE TUDO VAI ACABAR? NÓS TEMOS UMA HISTÓRIA JUNTOS, E EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR...

\- Senhorita, você está em minha casa, eu não permito que você grite dessa forma... - minha mãe começou brava, olhando Victória com puro ódio. Minha mãe podia ser a mais doce das criaturas, mas quando sua raiva era posta a prova ela não hesitava em se defender e defender sua família.

Victória havia invadido a minha casa querendo satisfações. Eu estava boquiaberto com sua ousadia.

\- Victória, esse é mais um dos motivos para não termos nada. Você está fora de controle.

\- MAS NÓS FICAMOS TRÊS MESES JUNTOS, EDWARD! TRÊS MESES!

\- Eu entendo que você esteja brava comigo, mas não posso ficar com você só por pena.

\- É ISSO ENTÃO? PENA? VOCÊ SENTIU PENA DE MIM? COMO OUSA DIZER ISSO? VOCÊ QUASE ME LEVOU PARA A CAMA.

\- ABAIXA O SEU TOM DE VOZ COMIGO, VICTÓRIA. E NÃO DIGA MENTIRAS!- Disse rudemente e alto o suficiente para lhe fazer entender- Acha mesmo que fazendo mais uma vez de seus teatrinhos eu vou voltar para você?

\- Então é por causa dela, não é? Da garçonete? A tal Jéssica?

\- Quê? O que Jéssica tem a ver com isso?

\- NÓS ESTAVAMOS BEM ATÉ AQUELA PUTA SE INCLINAR SOBRE VOCÊ NO BALCÃO. DESDE AQUELE DIA NA LANCHONETE...

\- EU JÁ NÃO FALEI PARA VOCÊ ABAIXAR O TOM DE VOZ?- Disse e logo o barulho da porta nos interrompeu

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- O que está acontecendo Emmett é que sua prima não aceita o nosso termino.

\- Mais o que houve entre vocês?

\- Simples... - Victória disse amarga e sarcástica- Ele se encantou pelo par de peitos da loira engordurada da lanchonete

\- Jéssica Stanley?- perguntou Emmett me encarando

\- Jéssica não tem nada a ver com isso! Ela só estava me convidando para o seu casamento e Victória fez um show na frente dela.

\- Porque você fez isso Vic?- Emm a encarava agora

\- Eu estava defendendo o que é MEU. Edward é MEU.

\- Não. Não sou. Eu não posso ficar com alguém por quem eu não sinto nada. Desculpe-me se deixei ir longe demais. Não dá mais para nós dois, Victória. Eu lamento.

Victória grunhiu alto e passou por minha mãe, transtornada.

\- Você vai pegar por isso Edward! VAI ME PAGAR!

Então ela saiu de minha casa e Emmett me encarou.

\- Será que podemos conversar? - Disse o olhando e Emmett assentiu.

Fomos para o jardim da minha casa. Mamãe havia ido para cozinha, ver o jantar e Emm me olhava em busca de respostas.

\- O que houve realmente entre vocês, Edward?

\- Não dá mais pra mim, Emm. Victória teve uma crise de ciúmes na lanchonete que me deixou boquiaberto. Fora as piadinhas sarcásticas dela sobre Forks, as indiretas da mãe dela e dela mesma sobre casamento...

\- Casamento?

\- Sim. Ela já estava fazendo planos para um noivado daqui dois meses, quando ela completasse 18 anos.

\- Desculpe por isso Eddie. Não sabia que ela chegaria a esse ponto, nem mesmo tia Renée. Na verdade, minha mãe anda possessa com ambas. Ao que parece, Renée quer se fazer visita eterna em nossa casa. Meus pais trabalhando o dia inteiro e agora eu também, enquanto as duas passam o dia vendo novelas e fuxicando.

\- Você está trabalhando?

\- Sim. Em uma oficina no centro. Eu estou muito feliz em ganhar uma grana extra, fora que eu conheci uma loira...

\- Não me diga? Emmett McCarty atacando novamente?- rimos e ele me olhou, meio sonhador.

\- Não cara. Ela é diferente das minhas conquistas. Ela trabalha em um salão de beleza, e é uma moça direita.

\- Fico feliz por você Emm. A propósito, eu queria te contar uma coisa.

\- O que?

\- Sabe a mulher dos meus sonhos?

\- Sei, é claro.

\- Ela é real!

\- O QUE? Ta brincando?

\- Não. Eu a vi, no mesmo dia que terminei com Victória.

\- Ah... - Emm sorriu, contemplativo- Agora eu entendi essa reviravolta na história.

\- Cala a boca!- lhe dei um soco no ombro que nem lhe fez cocegas.- Ela trabalha na lanchonete da Sra. Coope.

\- Serio?

\- Sim, seu nome é Isabella. Isabella Hale. Ela é irmã do doutor Jasper Hale- Emmett arregalou os olhos e me olhou chocado- o que foi, Emm?

\- Só pode ser o destino tentando nos juntar, Eddie...

\- Que? Ta maluco? Nos juntar?

\- Sim. Para sermos da mesma família. Primeiro a Vic, e agora isso.

\- Não estou entendo o seu ponto, Emmett.

\- A loira com quem estou saindo. Seu nome é Rose. Rosalie Hale.

**\- x –**

**Pov. Bella**

\- Ele é incrível, Bella. Tivemos um jantar lindo ontem. Tão romântico- Suspirou minha irmã e eu ri- Ele me disse que quer coisa séria e que vai vir se apresentar para você e o Jazz.

\- Uau, o cara é rápido. Pelo jeito se encantou totalmente por você.

\- É o charme dos Hale. - piscou- Ele é três anos mais novo, mais eu não me importo. Ele tem planos de entrar na faculdade semestre que vem junto com o amigo dele, e adivinha? Ele quer fazer direito também!

\- Uma dupla de advogados? Vocês seriam imbatíveis- tirei sarro, comendo um pouco da comida chinesa que Rose havia arranjado. Era sábado, e eu e Jess trabalhávamos só até meio dia. Rose tinha folga do salão nos fins de semana e Jazz era o único que trabalharia hoje na emergência do hospital.

\- Eu também acho. Apesar de estar trabalhando na oficina e parecer um _gogoboy_ de tão musculoso e gostoso, eu sei que dentro dele tem toda uma doçura.

\- ROSE!

\- Ah, para com isso Bella. Esse negócio de corar toda a vez que o assunto _esquenta _tem que acabar! Você é uma mulher e está na flor da idade sexual.

\- Serio mesmo que vamos falar disso?

\- Você não sente desejo pelos caras que encontra por ai?- corei fortemente e Rose gargalhou- pelo jeito sim, já que está mais vermelha que um tomate! Você conheceu alguém, Bells?

\- Não... É só que...

\- Ai Bella. Tão puritana... Ainda bem que você tem a mim para te desvirtuar do caminho certinho- gargalhou alto e revirei os olhos. - A partir de hoje, eu vou te ensinar a arte da sedução!

\- Pra que eu vou usar isso? Rose, eu não quero seduzir ninguém!

\- Qual é Bella? Edward não está separado da ruiva do mal? – ri de seu apelido para Victória- Então irmã, essa é sua oportunidade.

\- Eu não quero seduzir Edward!

\- Como não? Toda mulher precisa de um homem ardente... - balançou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Sinto até dó do cara com quem você está saindo. Você não vai dar paz pra ele!

\- Malditamente certa, Isabella Hale!- então nós rimos, guardando a louça suja e lavando os pratos

\- A propósito, você não me disse o nome dele.

\- Ah, até esqueci. Seu nome é Emmett.

\- Emmett?- arregalei os olhos

\- O conhece?

\- Claro, ele é primo da Victória e melhor amigo do Edward!

_\- Óh shit!_\- arfou Rose e eu maneei a cabeça, concordando.


End file.
